The World's Worst Hangover
by TotallyPixelated
Summary: Lily POV. After one slightly crazy christmas party Lily wakes up ver hungover and her day just go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: there is more to come, I promise I will write more, it could take a while **** enjoy though. Reviews are super appreciated. **

**The World's Worst Hangover****- Chapter One**

I rolled over in bed, my head hurt. No wait. That was an understatement, my head pounded. It was probably going to implode. _Well_, I thought, _at least it __will be less messy_. This was Black's fault, Black and _Potter's _fault. Why had I given in to those idiots? Their ridiculous Christmas party had been fun but I could barely remember it. Trust them to spike the punch with fire whisky, why did I not see that coming? I sat up quickly. What had _I _done?

"Oh no, no, no, no, no" I muttered getting out of bed and pulling on clothes. _Thank god for the weekend_, I thought, I probably had the world's worst hangover. In my head I formulated a list. First wake Alice, then find out what happened last night, then get paracetamol. No! Paracetamol first, then Alice and then humiliation.

I stumbled into the bathroom, almost blinded myself with the light and hit myself in the head with the bathroom cabinet door. I couldn't help it I let out a huge yowl and woke up Alice; the possible bright side was that I'd just killed two birds with one stone, the down side? My head hurt more than ever.

"Lil? You ok?" A concerned voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I think so, just the world's worst hangover. Do you have any clue how sharp those corners on the cabinet are?" I called back.

"Yep I can tell you're fine Lil, you're using your infamous sense of humour," She joked back. I groaned, found my paracetamol and plodded back into our dorm.

"Alice, what stupid ridiculous things did I do last night, if any, and how many of them involved James Potter? Also how many are around the school and how much am I going to regret last night?" I asked, terrified of the answers.

"Lily, Lily, relax you didn't do anything stupid with James, you were the most boring drunk person I've ever seen!" Hearing this was great but my head was still pounding.

I thumped down stairs, flopped on a sofa and started reading one of my transfiguration books. I looked awful, my hair was crazy, there were huge bags under my eyes and I felt like I'd been set on fire by a Hungarian horntail. I couldn't concentrate either, and I didn't understand transfiguration at the best of times. Sure I could do it but it was so hard! Potions was my better subject by far. Damn! Thinking of potions I'd completely forgotten, Slughorn's ridiculous slug club Christmas party was tonight. I was a mess, hungover and I had no date. He was going to go on at me; Slughorn was like that irritating family member who insisted on going on about a certain obnoxious boy with messy hair and glasses, who happened to be very very hot, clever and witty. I was just drifting off into some awful daydream about James freakin' potter when James appeared by my shoulder and called down my ear "Lilykins, it was simply fabulous of you to come last night, did you like the special ingredient I added to the punch?"

"No James I did not like the ingredient you added to the punch, could you please stop shouting before you become the reason for my head imploding." I said; ready to hit him and his huge, beautiful, stunning head! God I had to stop thinking about him that way, it was probably the trace of the alcohol. So it was probably the alcohol that made me do the next thing.

"Potter! You want to make up for my incredible hangover?" I called across the room. He turned almost instantly.

"Anything for my Lily-Flower," I called back.

"Come to Slughorn's stupid party with me?" I asked hoping not to humiliate myself. Although the look on his face was brilliant.

"Party, tonight, your date, me?" He asked dumbstruck. I should've done this years earlier the whole thing was hilarious.

"Yes potter, you, me, Slughorn's party," the look of realisation on his face was brilliant.

"Of… Of… Of c…c…c…course," I had reduced James Potter to speechlessness. He turned and ran out the common room towards the boy's dormitories, I couldn't help but think _nice arse_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I promised more, and due to the lovely feedback I got I'm going to update earlier than I thought! I really do appreciate it. **

**The World's Worst Hangover- Chapter two**

After seeing James leave the room I realised that I was going to have to run back upstairs to Alice in order to beg her to make me look vaguely presentable for tonight, and in the incredibly rough state I was in it was almost definitely going to take all day.

"Alice?" I called up the stairs, "How much do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing much," she called down.

"Good," I said as I wandered into the room and collapsed on my bed, "because I think I've just done something stupidly brilliant," the look of intense worry was hilarious

"You haven't hexed Potter again have you?" She asked remembering the last time I hexed James (he was very green for at least a week).

"Nope, although it does involve potter," I hinted smugly.

"You've kissed him?" She asked stunned.

"No, well not yet anyw-"

"Not YET?" she shrieked.

"Alice, I may have asked him to be my date for Slughorn's party tonight, it must have been the alcohol talking, I have no idea what I've done, its madness, I look terrible. HELP ME!" I wailed. Alice took one look at me.

"Get in the bath,"

"What?" I asked.

"Get in the bath, stay in there for a long time, was you hair a bit, relax. I'm going to stay out here and work on altering one of your dresses a bit," She replied calmly whilst shoving me into the bathroom.

I ran a bath, filled it with tons of bubbles and got in. Alice was right; this was nice everything just seemed to go ahh. I thought of tonight but suddenly that didn't seem so awful anymore, James was… Nice? He was definitely less disgusting now than he had been in the past. He seemed more mature (or about as mature as any of those marauders could get). I yawned. Wow was I that sleepy? _I'll just shut my eyes _I thought.

I was having a nice dream, I was swimming in a beautiful lake, but hang on, everything was getting colder… My eyes flicked open. Damn, how long had I been in the bath? Alice would be wondering what happened to me. Hurriedly I climbed out of the bath, twisted my hair up into a towel and threw on my fluffy dressing gown.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I dosed off, totally not my fault. I'm wide awake now," I said rushing into the room.

"Don't worry Lil, conjuring your dress has been difficult but Cinderella you shall go to the ball!" she said with smile, she obviously remembered one of the muggle fairy stories I'd shared with her back in our first year although she had said the name sounded like a disease… As she bought out the creation I grinned, it was beautiful, Alice had so much talent in making clothes and I had suggested that she went into that line of business but she always refused. It was an olive green dress with flecks of gold all over it so that it shimmered in the light. It was short, just above the knee, but not too short, I did not want James getting any ideas into his imaginative head. I was too busy admiring Alice's work gobsmacked by her attention to detail that I didn't hear her asking me if it was ok. When I finally became attentive of her worried tone it took me several minutes to calm her down promising her that it was beautiful and that I loved it.

Hours later I emerged from our room feeling very pleased with the way I looked. Alice had worked her magic on me and now not only did I look better than this morning I felt better too. As James walked down the stair of the boy's dorms to meet me in the common room, he did a double take and his jawed dropped. I really did enjoy surprising him, he never saw it coming!

"Lily, you look, you look, you, you… you… wow," he said his tongue tying in knots.

"Thank you James, now shut your mouth before something flies in there, you might end up with a snitch in your mouth!" I said teasing him, and then I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I HUGGED him!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Writing this is addictive, or maybe I'm just avoiding my revision, anyway I give you chapter three!**

**The World's Worst Hangover**

I walked into the room, on James arm. It should've felt so wrong but for some strange reason I was pleased to be walking with James and people were watching and I liked the fact they were shocked and whispering. I knew what they were saying, they all knew that I'd hated and ignored James for years.

A light tune began to play and James whisked me off into some ridiculous dance. But… But I was having fun! Not only was I surprising everyone else but I was surprising myself too, it was so odd, but brilliant. The music changed and became slower James looked at me and mouthed 'shall we?' I blushed. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. I ran out the room, all the way towards the Gryffindor tower. I Liked James, but I didn't.

"ALICE!" I yelled running into our dorm, she looked up from her book surprised that I was back so early. "I think I've made a huge mistake, it was amazing, there was me and James and it was brilliant. I was having so much fun. And then a slow dance and I…I-"

"Turned into a stammering idiot?" she asked.

"No, I came here, I really like him, we'd been getting on so much better recently but, I don't know if this was a good idea. I don't want to be another conquest" the words simply started falling out of my mouth, I was fairly sure I was in hysterics or mad, probably mad but Alice simply told me that if I liked him I should give it a go.

I got of my bed and walked down the stairs shakily. James was waiting at the bottom; he'd obviously followed me back here.

"Hi James, I'm sorry for just now I don't know what came over me," I said taking huge breaths so that I didn't go to pieces again.

"Lily its ok, the fact that you asked me to come with you was brilliant" he said calmly taking both my hands.

"You can thank Slughorn for that" I mumbled. He smiled, continued staring into my eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes you know, and your hair, your hair is amazing. You're amazing!" he gushed, "sorry I didn't mean to say that, are things awkward now?" he asked.

"No, I don't think they are," I said with a smile. Then, I slowly stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly, "now how about that slow dance?"


End file.
